Perfect Harmony
by Storyluver123
Summary: Zander and Stevie have been Bestfriends since the longest of times but What happens when your life turns upside down because of one big thing you do? Find out what happens in Perfect Harmony.


I understand that I deleted my other stories but I just didn't want to continue them,This is a Zevie Story.I haven't had much inspiration for the two since the show stopped airing on T.V but just Today I watched a couple episodes and smiled at how much I missed the show (especially Zevie) but also the comedy and Friendship about the show. Anyways I decided to write this and I understand that I don't post a lot,I just have a bout a million things I have to do everyday but I want to atleast try and post one every other week. I hope that you enjoy this as much as I do writing it. Well here it is!

**How to Rock a Blind Date.**

_Stevie's Pov_

Tomorrow was our bands first anniversary and we all decided to set each other up on Blind dates where we pick

each others date,Zander wanted a girl who could sing and smile like an angel,Kasey wanted a guy who was strong

and a body builder for a difference,Kevin wanted a girl who was a writer, and Nelson wanted exactly ? I wanted

Zander but of course that would never happen in a million years,since that I said the same as Nelson,Kasey was

picking my date leaving me self cautious since Kasey had already knew about my crush on Zander. Kevin was

choosing Zander's date which since Kevin doesn't know I like him he wouldn't pick me as his blind date. I sighed I

was sitting alone in the Cafeteria depressed on my bands anniversary,Shit Stevie pull yourself together and cheer

up you should be happy,I was interrupted by the smell of beach scenting Cologne and a tray set down next to me

"Hey Stevie" Zander said smiling while looking at me worried "Whats wrong,You should be happy it's our

anniversary!".His eyes are what made me melt on the inside those brown eyes that looked like hot chocolate I

guess I kind of got lost in thought because Zander had started waving his hands infront of my face making me snap

out of the little trance I got stuck in."Uh,Yeah" I said hoping that it made sense to his question he nodded and

looked around awkwardly until I blurted out "Are you going to finish those fries?" he chuckled and slid them over to

me.I thought about asking him out that moment I mean they **were** alone right at this moment,I was about to speak

up when Kevin brought in Zander's date _Really!. _She had Blonde hair and a huge smile upon her face,I sighed

knowing that the moment was ruined, it wasn't Kevin's fault that he ruined maybe the only chance she had to

confess her feelings for him but it wouldn't really matter anymore because of Zander's hot date.I smiled (fake of

course) and began to get up while Zander was busy drooling over his date luckily I didn't have to face him because

if I did,it wouldn't have be good since I was probably as red as a tomato. I began to rush down the hall's only to

bump into Justin _Perfect _"Oh,Uh..Hey Justin!" I say nervously Justin smiles and chuckles "What is the rush for?" I

nervously laugh "Nothing important". Justin leaned against the nearest locker and looked at me "What are you

doing Tomorrow?" I shrugged "The same old boring things I always do on Saturdays,Why?" Justin smiled "Well I

was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me at the Lake?" I shrugged I knew my parents would

probably say no but I didn't want to disappoint Justin "I will have to ask my parents.I will text you later" Justin

smiled and waved as I walked away. As soon as I walked into the practice room I get hit with a piece of pizza to the

face,I groaned throwing the piece off of my face to see Kevin and Nelson ducking behind the end of the couch.I

glared at them and reached over grabbing both of them by their shirts "Would you guys like to tell me why your

throwing pizza at people?" I asked still holding them by the collars of their shirts Nelson and Kevin both pointed to each other "He did it!" I sighed throwing them on the couch "and Exactly why should I get hit with pizza?".

End of Chapter One :)


End file.
